A golfer occasionally removes more than one club from a golf bag during a round of golf, for example when the golfer is unsure of the most suitable club for the upcoming shot, or when the golfer is able to ascertain which clubs are needed for the next two or more shots, such as a pitching wedge and a putter in the case where the golf ball is near the green. The clubs removed, but not immediately used, typically are laid on the ground for a period of time, for example when the golfers in a group finish putting. Because of the great mental demands of the game, the golfer is prone to forget to retrieve these clubs and proceed to the next hole without them. After later learning that one or more clubs is missing from the bag, the golfer must then retrace his or her steps in an effort to locate the mislaid club(s), often a time-consuming and frustrating experience. The golfer may even fail to realize during the round of golf that one or more clubs has been left behind, resulting in the possible loss or theft of the club(s).
In the prior art, several devices exist to warn golfers that a golf club has removed from, but not returned to a golf bag. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,845 to Hara; U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,314 to Miller; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,918 to Klitzman describe devices which include sensors within a golf bag for detecting the presence of each golf club, and an alarm for warning a golfer when a club is missing from the bag.
Several drawbacks exist with these devices. For example, with each of these devices, the golf bag must be equipped with an intricate network of receptacles and sensors for receiving and detecting the individual clubs. During play, a club must be returned to an appropriate (i.e., unused) receptacle in order for the device to function properly. This type of device has not been popular among golfers, due to the complexity and expense of installation, as well as the inconvenience of having to return the clubs to particular receptacles within the bag during a round of golf. Also, these devices cannot distinguish between a golf club removed during the normal course of play and a club which has been mislaid, leading to false alarms. Where the alarm includes an audible signal, which frequently is the case, false alarms present an unwelcome distraction to the golfer and other golfers in the area.
Another prior art system is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,463 to Anders. Anders discloses Location, Identification, measurement of the Movement of, Inventory and analytical, control, guidance, and sorting Systems (LIMIS). Anders describes the use of active transceivers and passive transceivers for locating golf clubs on a golf course. In particular, both the player and the club house are provided with an active transceiver, and each of the golf clubs may be provided with a passive transceiver. When the player realizes that a golf club is missing, the player activates the active transceiver, which sends a signal to the active transceiver at the club house. The active transceiver at the club house then transmits a coded signal to which the passive transceiver responds by emitting identification or ranging signals. These identification or ranging signals are detected either through multiple antennas or repeat-relay transceivers spaced at intervals around the course, enabling the lost club to be located.
The Anders system has several disadvantages. For example, the Anders system requires the cooperation of an electronic device at the club house and either multiple antennas or repeat-relay transceivers spaced at intervals around the course.
Therefore, a golfer must rely on the owner or manager of the golf course to install this equipment in order to use the system. An even greater disadvantage of the Anders system is that the golfer must realize that a club has been lost or mislaid. Thus, in addition to being extremely complex, the system does not even warn a golfer that a club has been left behind.
There remains a need for an inexpensive, easy-to-install, and easy-to-use device for warning a golfer that one or more golf clubs has been removed from, but not returned to, a golf bag prior to the golfer advancing to the next hole.